Lips of An Angel
by IssyBell91
Summary: Bella catches Edward and Tanya together before the wedding. She ends it with him and heads of to New York to attend Columbia Uni. Bella will find herself and become comfortable within herself and there will be some surprises ahead when she finds out that
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, this is my first Twilight fanfic. No flames please.

It's post Eclipse, basically Bella catches Edward and Tanya together before the wedding. She ends it with him and heads of to New York to attend Columbia Uni. Bella will find herself and become comfortable within herself and there will be some surprises ahead when she finds out that her parents are also a part of the supernatural world. Bella and the Cullen's will reunite five years later, and we will see if our star crossed lovers are truly meant to be. Hehe. This is not a Edward/Tanya ship fic even though it might seem it ok. I'm 100% Bella/Edward fan, sorry. I do not own Twilight and there are some part of Bella and Edwards dialogue that belong to the people at One Tree Hill. Hehe, see if you can guess which parts. Ha!! Please review. I'll update faster lol.

* * *

_At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Give or take a few. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes…. all you need is one. -One Tree Hill._

* * *

Looking into the full-length mirror I couldn't help but feel awed by my appearance. Yes, Alice had done well. I couldn't believe that in less than twenty minutes I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Edward and I had been having a rough couple of weeks, I felt as if he was pulling away from me. Alice said it was probably wedding nerves, I pushed it aside yet something still felt out of place. Rolling back my shoulders, I shrugged away the feeling of uneasiness. Edward had come to see me last night, professing his love for me, calming my fears. There was nothing to worry about, right?

Turning back to the mirror I ran my hands down my dress, smoothing the creases. I smiled warmly as I looked at the dress. It was a one-piece strapless, full skirt gown with corset closure. Embellished lace motifs decorated the bodice and the full tulle fairytale skirt, the light gold colouring giving it a real classic feel. Looking back at the clock, I saw it was almost time to go. Sighing lightly I slipped into my shoe's three inch heel's if you would believe, Alice finally won that battle I silently laughed to myself. Tying the ribbons into bows I straightened back up, took one last look in the mirror before heading for the door. It flew open before I had the chance to reach the handle, revealing a very excited and bouncing Alice. I laughed at her energy and drew into the embrace she had me in. She pulled away slightly and ran her small hand across one cheek, I smiled at her kind gesture.

"Are you ready Bella?" She asked sweetly.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

Taking hold of my hands she lead my down the hallway. We had decided to hold the wedding ceremony at the Cullen's home, it was big enough and it would be the first one here. The ceremony would be held in the back garden under the trees then the reception would be in a marquee situated at the bottom end of the garden.

We made it to the second floor when I had a sudden feeling of dread, halting mid step I turned to face Alice.

"Alice, is Edward still in his room.?" I asked quietly my voice quivering slightly.

"Yes, I think he is. Why?" She replied cocking her head to the side looking confused.

"I just need to see him." I said.

"But you can't, it's bad luck." She exclaimed angrily.

"Alice please I really need to see him, otherwise I don't think I'm going to be able to do this." I looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed then pulled me into another embrace "Ok then, but hurry." She smiled.

I hugged her quickly before turning and heading to Edwards's room. I got there quickly not realising I had practically ran there. I reached for the handle and opened the door quietly. I stood frozen at the door, unable to move away from the horrific scene that was unfolding before my eye's.

The room filled with soft pants, and moaning as Edward and Tanya kissed passionately. She ran her hands up and down his back. Wrapping her creamy legs around his waist as he thrust into her slowly, she let out a breathy moan as he kneads her breast with his hand. Pulling her legs higher up his waist their movements became more frantic and erratic, his thrust became more aggressive and erotic moans filled the room.

A strangled cry escaped her lips and the two lovers froze in their movements. Their eye's locked, Edwards eye's met betrayal and fury. Finally finding the courage Bella swiftly turned on her heels and fled the room. Dashing down the staircase and out of the house, she braced herself against the door. She breathed in deep breaths, tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She felt the door nudge her slightly and she turned to see who it was. She gazed into a pair of topaz eye's that held pain, and regret. Edward tried to pull her to him into and embrace but she pushed him away.

"How could you?" She screamed at him.

"Bella let me explain please." He pleaded with her.

"What could you possibly have to say that could explain this." She said with such anger.

"I was scared to hurt you, ok. And I know that I sound pathetic right now but it's true. You want so much from me and I don't think that I'll ever be what you want. I know I promised to try with you but I am scared, scared I'll hurt you or worse kill you. But you don't seem to understand that. And Tanya was there for me she understood, we never meant for any of this Bella. I love you, it was a mistake. Please forgive me." His voice soft and pained at the start with an edge Bella knew only to well.

"So it's my fault now. You know what Edward that's bullshit. If you never meant for it to happen then you should have confided in me, explained to me what you were feeling." She bit out angrily.

"I've tried alright, but you never want to hear it. Through out this engagement it just seems like you've been waiting, waiting to push me away. I love you Bella, I just don't know how else to say it for you to believe me." He breathed out pain evident in his voice.

"How about not sleeping with someone else, damn it Edward. How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Edward, I'm holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back; why wouldn't you tell me about your fears and why won't you ever let me all the way in." She screamed at him, pushing at his chest as hot tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks.

"I can't be Tanya for you Edward. I'm human and breakable, I make mistakes and I'm stubborn but I love you. So much that it hurts. And I get that you were scared of hurting me Edward, but I trusted you enough not to after everything. And I get fear I do, because I always feel that I'm not enough that I'll never be enough for you. And you proved me right Edward. I gave you my heart, my whole heart. That's all that I can give to you, and if that's not enough….then I'm not enough for you." She told him sadly her voice filled with emotion.

"Bella…" He croaked, he tried to reach for her but again she shrugged out of his way. Looking up she met his eyes, her chocolate eye's filled with deep pools of pain.

"I love you Edward Cullen, and I probably always will but I can't keep doing this. It's suffocating me, I can't breath anymore." She whispered, reaching for him she brushed her soft lips to his cheek before pulling away. With one last glance she fled to Phil's Mercedes, thanking for small mercies that her step dad had left his keys in the ignition. Stepping down on the gas she fled away from the Cullen's, away from Edward and away from his betrayal.

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytaleI'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me wellThis is a big world, that was a small townThere in my rear view mirror disappearing nowAnd its too late for you and your white horseNow its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now.

**White Horse - Taylor Swift.**


	2. Fairytales, And Wake Up Calls

I own nothing, all belongs to SM..some of the dialogue belongs to One Tree Hill.

Bella's wedding outfit is up on my profile. will upload pics of how I want my characters to look and their outfits etc, was the fic develops.

Soundtrack for this chapter...

Your Not Sorry - Taylor Swift.

Favourite Mistake - Sheryl Crow.

I'm Still Breathing - Katy Perry.

Behind These Hazel Eye's - Kelly Clarkson.

Fairytales - JoJo.

Thinking Of You - katy Perry.

Broken Strings - James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado.

Mistake - Stephanie McIntosh.

Issues - The Saturdays

Fall - The Saturdays

_**Bella's POV**_

It's so hard; boy

you leave me hanging' for so long

You empty out my love until it's all gone

You change the words but still it's the same song

I'm tired of the melody

Change my number and throw out your clothes

But my feelings for you, it still show

I keep building a wall round my heart

But then I see you it all falls apart...

Me and my heart we got issues (issues)

Don't know if I should hate you or miss you

Damn I wish that I could resist you (damn I wish)

Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you, (can't decide)

Me and my heart we got issues,

issues, issues (Me and my heart)

We got issues, issues, issues.

**Issues - The Saturdays.**

_**

* * *

**_

The tier's screeched loudly as I sped away from the Cullen's. Hot, angry tears were now free falling from my eyes'. Taking one hand off the steering wheel I angrily brushed away my tears, whilst my other hand gripped the steering wheel tightly my knuckles whitened.

"Fuck…" I exclaimed loudly whilst pounding my fist on the steering wheel. Stepping on the gas I accelerated even more doing well over 90 miles per hour. The Saturdays blasted through the speaker, and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked like a complete cliché'. Taking a swift turn, I saw the familiar looking building that I had called my home for the last two years. Sighing loudly I quickly stoped the car half in half out the driveway. Jumping out quickly I raced into the house, surprisingly I didn't trip once. Storming upstairs, I quickly made my way to my room pulling out a suitcase and filling it with clothes and essentials. Grabbing my passport and bank card out of my bed side drawer I shoved them angrily into my new Miu Miu hobo bag, a gift from mom and Phil. Making my way to my wardrobe I pulled out a pair of jeans and a printed Tee, I shed my dress changing hurriedly. Deciding to keep my shoes on, I took one last look at my room before grabbing my suitcase and tote and flying down stairs. I quickly wrote a note then headed back towards Phil's Mercedes.

Mom & Dad,

I need to get away, I'll be in touch soon. Please don't worry about me, I'll see you soon. I've take Phil's Mercedes, It will be in Port Angeles airport. I've accepted the scholarship to Colombia; I'm heading to New York now. I'm so sorry.

Love Bella. X

Peeling out the driveway like a bat out of hell, I headed towards Port Angeles. A new start, a chance to start over.

_Flashback._

"_How about not sleeping with someone else, damn it Edward. How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Edward, I'm holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back; why wouldn't you tell me about your fears and why won't you ever let me all the way in." She screamed at him, pushing at his chest as hot tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks._

"_I can't be Tanya for you Edward. I'm human and breakable, I make mistakes and I'm stubborn but I love you. So much that it hurts. And I get that you were scared of hurting me Edward, but I trusted you enough not to after everything. And I get fear I do, because I always feel that I'm not enough that I'll never be enough for you. And you proved me right Edward. I gave you my heart, my whole heart. That's all that I can give to you, and if that's not enough….then I'm not enough for you." She told him sadly her voice filled with emotion. _

_"Bella, my Bella. Please know how truly sorry I am." Edwards voice choked out with emotion."_

_"It doesn't really matter though Edward, because it all hurts the same in the end." She said._

_End Flashback._

Lettinng out a heart wrenching sob, Bella's eye's filled with tears. Pulling over, she wrapped her arms around herself and completely brokedown. She always thought she knew what true pain was after Edward left, but this was truly worse than that. Pulling her knees up to her chest she held them close as she cried.

"oh god, oh god, oh god..." She chanted quietly. Her heart breaking just a little bit everytime.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I stood frozen as Bella peeled out of the driveway. Once the car was no longer in sight, I felt my knees weaken and I collapsed onto the gravel. Sobbing quietly, I tensed when I felt a familiar Presence next to me.

"I am so sorry Edward, we should never had…"Tanya whispered quietly pain oozing from each word.

_Flashback._

_The room filled with soft pants, and moaning as Edward and Tanya kissed passionately. She ran her hands up and down his back. Wrapping her creamy legs around his waist as he thrust into her slowly, she let out a breathy moan as he kneads her breast with his hand. Pulling her legs higher up his waist their movements became more frantic and erratic, his thrust became more aggressive and erotic moans filled the room._

_A strangled cry escaped her lips and the two lovers froze in their movements. Their eye's locked, Edwards eye's met betrayal and fury. Finally finding the courage Bella swiftly turned on her heels and fled the room. _

_End flashback._

"Oh god, oh god.." I chanted. The pain was clear, so evident in her eye's, betrayal etched into her doe eye's. He felt his undead heart break even more as her recalled the emotions that flashed through his Bella's face.

"We should never have started this Tanya, never." He whispered angrily, pushing himself up of the ground he turned to see her eye's filled with hurt.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry she found out that way. But I don't regret any of it. I can't." She said looking into his eye's .

"It should never had started." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Damn it Edward, It happened ok. You can't take it back, stop fucking hiding from it." She screeched.

"I fucking know it happened. Bella just fucking walked out on me because of it." He screamed angrily.

"Fuck you, Fuck you Edward. It takes two, and you were a more than willing partner in this shit ok." She screamed with equal anger. They glared each other down, Edward swiftly grabbed her hair yanking her to him and descended his lips upon her's kissing her angrily Tanya replied with the same enthusiasm.

-----------------------------------

**Alice POV**

Where the hell was Bella, damn it. Feeling slightly light headed, I felt my eye's glazed over as one of my visions hit me.

_Vision._

"_I've tried alright, but you never want to hear it. Through out this engagement it just seems like you've been waiting, waiting to push me away. I love you Bella, I just don't know how else to say it for you to believe me." He breathed out pain evident in his voice._

"_How about not sleeping with someone else, damn it Edward. How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Edward, I'm holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back; why wouldn't you tell me about your fears and why won't you ever let me all the way in." She screamed at him, pushing at his chest as hot tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks._

"_I can't be Tanya for you Edward. I'm human and breakable, I make mistakes and I'm stubborn but I love you. So much that it hurts. And I get that you were scared of hurting me Edward, but I trusted you enough not to after everything. And I get fear I do, because I always feel that I'm not enough that I'll never be enough for you. And you proved me right Edward. I gave you my heart, my whole heart. That's all that I can give to you, and if that's not enough….then I'm not enough for you." She told him sadly her voice filled with emotion. _

_End Vision._

What the fuck.

I ran at vampire speed to the front of the house in time to see Bella speeding away. I stood at the doorway as I watched Edward and Tanya argue, suddenly everything fell into place. All my belated visions, weird emotions and tensions between certain members of the family all made sense. I clenched my hands into tight fists, and my mouth twisted into a menacing snarl.

"How could you? How could you do that?" I Screeched at Edward with unadulterated hatred.

Edward and Tanya quickly broke apart. Shock and shame were evident in their faces.

"Alice…I I." Edward stammered.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me. You. Are. Not. My. Brother." I snarled through gritted teeth. I growled at them menacingly before turning on my heel and heading inside, moving swiftly past family and friends who had now began to gather round the front enterance.

----------------------------------------------

**Edward POV.**

Why am I doing this, I don't love her. I love Bella, always have always will. I have waited my entier existence for her, so why then was I throwing it all away for a quick lay. God, this is so frustrating. I don't love Tanya, I know that for sure. But there is this chemistry between us, I cannot deny it and it may just cost me everything.

How could you? How could you do that?" Alice screamed at me, the little pixie shaking with complete anger. I quickly broke away from Tanya, shocked to see my little sister screaming at me with such hatred that I have never seen grace her delicate features.

"Alice…I I." I stammered a reply, but was cut short by her.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me. You. Are. Not. My. Brother." She snarled at me. She meant it, every word. It hurt so much that she would say such a thing, but I knew I deserved it. After growling at us one last time she turned to go inside again.

I went to follow her when I realised that we had quite the audience. Carlisle and Esme looked on with disappointment, whilst Emmett looked down right furious with me. He held my gaze for a moment longer before heading back inside.

"_Fucking idiot." He screamed at me in my head._

"_Oh my…."Carlise_

"_Poor Bella, such a shame…"Esme_

"……_poor Bella……" Rosalie. What. The. Fuck. Since when has ice queen freaking cared about Bella, I thought bitterly. _

"…_damn Edward can you keep your emotions in check pleae your giving me whiplash." Jasper chastised him._

I cursed myself internally, and then ignored my siblings. Looking up once again, too see a look for anger and confusion on the Swan/Dyer party. Charlie looked incredibly pissed off, Renee looked calm, so calm that it was scary. Phil just stood there no hint of malice or hatred in his features just strong disapproval. The three swiftly walked past me and got into Charlie's cruiser and drove away.

* * *

Richard Bach once wrote : _"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy._

* * *

hehe...Don't cha just hate Edward a little bit (mwahahahaha) snickers evily...

Would love me some reviews...(sniffles)


	3. Revelations In My Head

Eeekk…Oh my god! Thank you soooo much for the kind review's guys. I'll give out proper shout out's when fanficition sort out this mess, I'm still not getting the review notification thingies in my e-mail grrr. But thank you guy's so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me. =]

Uch, ok I've changed my mind. Lol. It's my prerogative, humour me please. Ok Bella and the Cullen's will be reunited two years later rather than five. I just realised that Bella would probably be out of College by then heh. Anyway when they meet Bella will be near the end of her second year at Columbia. The Cullen's and (I hate to say it, gah) the Denali's have no clue that Bella is attending Columbia or that she's even in New York. They know that she's attending college and that she's happy, Alice keeps in touch with Charlie and Renee because she got worried when Bella's future suddenly disappeared. Bella is different, completely out of character so if you don't like that you might not want to read it =[. Bella is happy in New York, she has new friends and has come out of her shell more. When she is reunited with the Cullen's her friends and the Cullen's will defiantly clash for Bella has a new best friends and definitely new love interests so Edward has a lot of competition for Bella's heart (snickers evilly). Singing is not a major part of this story but it will come up from time to time. It's one of Bella's hobbies and a common intrest between her love intrest (hint hint) Ha!

Pictures up of Bella and her new friends are up on my profile, tell me what you think. Bella's outfit for the end of the chapter is up on my profile, have a look. Please review people. I know this chapter may be confusing but bear with me please. I own nothing. Twilight belongs to SM damn it. (sniffles)

My soundtrack for this chapter:

Elsewhere - Sarah MacLachlan

Absence of Fear - Jewel

Always Love - Nada Surf

Fall - The Saturdays

Fool - Shakira

Gives You Hell - All-American Rejects

Happily Never After - Pussycat Dolls

Hook Up - Katy Perry

You Don't Own Me - Bette Midler, Goldie Hawn & Diane Keaton

Cool Rider - Grease 2 Soundtrack

Emergency Room - Rihanna feat. Akon

BoysBoysBoys - Lady GaGa

La La La (Never Give It Up) - September

La La La - Ava Leigh

Distant Dreamer - Duffy

_

* * *

_

"_Moving on, is a simple thing. What it leaves behind, is hard."_

_- Unknown._

_

* * *

_

_You said that you were the strong one_

_I was the girl and I was the young one_

_I kept your feet on the ground_

_My head in the rounds, I had you_

_You told me you were so grateful_

_I was with you and I was so faithful_

_I stood by in all that you said_

_And all that you dared, I loved you_

_I don't know how to act or what to say_

_But I know I am good I'll be OK_

_And you_

_Fall, out of my head, out of my heart_

_And when you hit the ground_

_You'll be sorry that I'm not around_

_I will watch you while you_

_You fall out of your mind, out of your fantasy_

_When you hit the wall think of me_

_I'll be on the top just watching you fall_

_**Fall - The Saturdays**_

_**2 Years Later. New York. Bella's POV.**_

Sometimes it was hard to think I could ever be this happy again. But then I think about that painful day two year's ago, then I know that I deserve this. I deserve happiness. I don't think I'll ever be truly able to forgive Edward let alone let him go completely. He was and forever will be my first love. But I love him enough to let go of him and the pain he caused, no not completely but enough so that I can move on. One day I hope I'll be able to look at him and wish him happiness, but even I think that'll be a long time coming.

Leaving Forks behind, leaving Edward behind was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I see now that it was the right decision, granted it's not how I saw it for the first few months. The first few weeks and day's were the hardest, New York was so different. People were so blunt and even though I was surrounded by thousands of people, I couldn't help but feel completely alone. My first summer here was undeniably the worst ever, I had no friends or family surrounding me. But fall quickly came and it was the start of my first semester at Columbia. To say that's when things turned around for me would be an understatement. It all happened during my first English Lit. lecture. Really cliché actually. Tia had been sitting next to me and needed a pen, there go a friendship was formed. She helped me heal a lot, and soon she became my best friend. She introduced me to her circle of friends which consisted of her boyfriend Kian van der Woodsen, Kyra Cruz, Chase Evans and the twins Tyler and Nate Colletti. Turned out that Tia and Kyra were my new roommates. We were all freshmen while the boy's where sophomores. All freshmen's were required to live in the dorms on campus for the first year, then they were free to find alternate acomadation for second year. Which was a relief the campus dorms where less than desirable although me, Kyra and Tia had done our best to make it look presentable.

My first year at Columbia, was a complete learning curve for me. I met new friends, changed my views on a lot of things. I did lots of unexpected things and enjoyed myself a lot on the way. I was clumsy, shy Bella anymore, I was and independent young woman who knew how to have fun. Yes, there were ups and down's and many revelations but would I change the experiences I've had. Never.

It was my parents that had surprised me the most. On my nineteenth birthday, I had come down with the worst fever ever. I had not been looking forward to my birthday. Especially since the event that happened the previous year, so becoming ill had done nothing to lessen my bad mood about it. It was around noon that day that my health had suddenly become worse and both Tia and Kyra had been out of their minds with worry and were about to call for help. But my mom and dad suddenly arrived. They had explained what was happening, and why it was happening but I was too far-gone that I didn't understand. When I came too everyone was crowding around me in my dorm room, all wearing anxious expressions. My mom and dad were by my side in an instant and explained what had happened. I was shocked at first, and then indifference set in. Of course this would happen to me. I'm a magnet for the supernatural.

_Flashback. _

"_Bella we have some things we need to tell you, please forgive us for not telling you sooner. Your mother and I wished you to have a normal life as much as possible." My father informed me a hint of sadness in his voice. _

"_Isabella, your father and I are not human…" Renee started. My expression was one of shock and confusion._

"_Erm, should you be telling me in front of them mom, dad?" I motioned to Kyra, Tia, Tyler, Nate, Chase and Kian who were seated on the floor of my room. They all gave shy smiles, and Tia winked at me mischievously._

"_It's ok Bell's, don't have a spas we have things to tell you also." Tia said nonchalantly _

_I gave a long sigh, before motioning for my parents to continue._

"_We're angels Bella. There are different kinds. Your mother was born an angel and I became one, a whit lighter to be exact. When your mother decided she wanted to come to earth to live, she was assigned to be my charge. I was her guardian angel." He started his voice becoming wistful. _

"_I know, I know why does an angel need a guardian angel. Well your mother was born of the two purest souls, angels. She did not become one she was born one. They can still be suede by darkness, hence the reason why she needed a guardian to guide her. And soon we fell in love, and then you were born. Normally pure angels start developing their powers early on, so that the transition goes smoothly. But you never did, until now." my father continued._

"_You will never age Bella. You will forever be nineteen. Yes you will still be able to have children and so on but you will not age. You can't die either, I mean you can but you'll only be reborn or sent back to heaven for a while. But you will never die. You'll also be inhumanly beautiful, more __ethereal and celestial __than anything else a real timeless kind of beauty. Powers beyond belief and control over them that has been passed down with every generation, and that my dear is what you got from me." My mother said softly, her voice light with a hint of a smile._

"_Well how come you and dad look the way you do? Did you know that the Cullen's, we're err vampires." I questioned quietly._

"_Well dear, your father and I look the way we do for appearances sake. Mortals cannot find out about our existence so it is easier to look the way we do. We blend in. We hide our real forms from then. It's called a glamour spell it gives us a different appearance. It allows us to stay in one place for a lot longer. Your father and I grew tired of travelling. So it works out well for us." My mother told me._

" _Yes we do know about the Cullen's, although we found out to late. We are sorry about what happened with James. But we're glad that you are ok." My father said warmly._

"_Ooh, can we tell her now. Can we, can we." Kyra asked her tiny self-bouncing in one place looking from my dad to my mom excitedly._

"_Sure you can Ky." My dad replied._

"_Well Bell's like you me and Kian are angels, whit lighters to be exact. We have the power to heal and orb etc, but we also have a unique power mine is that I can see the future and Kian's in telekinesis. When I was fourteen I had a vision of you and I knew we were going to become great friends, we've all been waiting for you." She said warmly and excitedly. I smiled at her excitement and gave into her welcoming embrace._

"_Tyler, Nate, Chase and I are vampires." Tia told me, I shot her a confused look._

"_Well I suppose you know that some vampires have unique gifts?" I nodded "well mine is that I can heal people, but also I can make my kind slightly human. Not fully but enough so, that we can go out in the sun. Eat human food, we still need to feed off animal but only once a month. We can have children. But we will never age, and our hearts still don't beat. Because of this gift we look the way we did when we were humans, eye colour etc but it has enhanced a bit. We're not completely inhumanly beautiful but more so than your average human." Tia replied._

"_Wow, that's. Just wow. Man I'm such a magnet for all things supernatural." I said and everyone burst into laughter, I scowled good-naturedly at my friends._

"_Well then honey, would you like to see what you look like now?" My mother asked me gently._

_I sighed. "Ok…" Is all I said before my mother handed me a mirror._

_Wow. I was breathtaking. My hair was a deep chestnut colour all shiny and luscious and reached to just above my waist. My facial feature were more define, my lips fuller and pinker. My skin a soft warm golden colour. And my eye's, they were entrancing. A deep ocean blue with flecks of magenta and silver flecks along the sides. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. My body had become more curved and toned, my height slightly taller by two or three inches. Hmm, I smiled with satisfaction that my breast had grown another cup size bringing me to about at least a D cup. Well, I am a girl. I smiled in approval then turned towards my family. The girls squealed then launched themselves into my arms. We fell back into the bed and laughed._

"_Your beautiful Bella, not that you weren't before but now you're your just amazing." Kyra squealed with excitement. _

"_Well now Bella, we have made arrangements for you and the girls to be moved into the penthouse suit at the plaza hotel. The dorms here are truly something else." Renee scrunched her nose up in distaste that I had to laugh._

"_Mom, how can you possibly afford that?" I questioned._

"_Honey, your father and I have been around a long, long time. We have acquired a lot of business through the centuries. All of them under different names mind you and all of them run by people we trust. We own the Plaza Hotel the whole branch. You'll be living there from now on, and your father and I have got you your own credit card to do as you please. We know you do not like to accept money but you are our daughter Bella and your father and I are providing for you, of course you are still free to get a job and what not." Renee said her voice stern at times then softer towards the end._

_Sighs, "It's ok mom, I'll accept. But I will still get a job." I narrowed my eyes at my parents they just sighed and nodded their heads._

_The rest of the week passed in a blur. The guy's helped us move into the Plaza, which was already kitted out so there was no need to buy anything. Kyra and Kian helped out a lot with my powers, and I felt closer than ever to my friends and family. My first year in New York had defiantly been eventful. And try as I might there were a lot of times that my mind would wonder to the Cullen's. I'd think about what they were doing, if they were happy. I missed then especially Alice, but I wasn't ready to see them yet. _

_End Flashback. _

I sighed lightly as I remembered that day. It was the day I decided I would start living in the moment. I was so fed up with all the angst that had always seemed to occupy my life. When my mom and dad gave me the news on my birthday, I knew it was a sign for change. And I've never looked back since. I love my life, I'm happy and I don't feel guilty for it. When I was with Edward, granted I was happy but I never thought I deserved it. I always felt undeserving of his love, of the happiness I felt. But now we're equals he may not no it, but I do. If only the Bella now and Edward had met, maybe we would have survived all the angst and heartbreak. I chuckled lightly running my hands through my newly cut hair. I'd decided to keep the length, I loved it long but I added a few layers to give it bounce and I now had side bangs. I winked at my reflection then smoothed down my outfit, I grabbed my aviators and Betsey Johnson tote I checked it's content to see that I had my sidekick. I turned towards the mirror once again, Alice would be proud. Heel's were now my best friend, I smiled proudly as I strode out my bedroom.

"Hey girlie, you ready for work." Tia asked a smile plastered across her face as Kian played with her hair. I sighed, those to were so perfect for each other.

"Yeah, I'm off now. Are you guy's coming? Envy are playing tonight." I asked.

"Yeah, were coming. Why don't you just play accept Tyler's offer already, geez the guy's are dying for you to play with them already. You have an amazing voice sweetie, show it off. It's not the craziest thing you done." She smirked at me knowingly. Damn evil little angel.

"I'm a bartender at Tric, I can't tend and sing Ky." I mumbled.

"Cut your shift down then B, bartend half the night then join Envy for the second half of the set." Kian suggested.

"Alright, alright. I'll think about it, ok guy's." I replied with a smile. The girls squealed exuberantly, kian and I rolled our eye's at them then headed out the door.


	4. Satin PeepToe's And James Dean

Ok for those of you who were confused by the last chapter. Kyra and Kian are white lighters, Bella is a pure angel born of two purest and lightest souls. Tianna, Tyler, Nate and Chase are vampires. This is a Bella and Edward ship fic. Please don't worry, but Edward has a lot of making up to do and there will be some miscommunication between the two. There will be a Bella Edward moment in the end of the next chapter. There'll be quite a lot of angst before we get the happily ever after. I know everyone is eager for Bella and Edward to reconcile already but it would be highly unrealistic after everything he's done to her. He left her in New Moon, convincing her he did not love her anymore then he cheated on her and betrayed her in the worst possible way. Edward has a long way to go before Bella takes him back, so I'm sorry if you were hoping for a quick reconciliation. It won't happen like that. Bella is not the same naïve innocent girl anymore. She's had another relationship since Edward, and it was highly physical (we'll get to that soon in either chapter 5 or 6) she's different now. Bella is no slut but she has experienced lust and selfish love on her part. Bella and Edward wont be all love hearts and flowers in this fic, there'll be arguments, jealousy and a lot of sexual tension but I promise it will be worth it in the end. This is defiantly Bella and Edward end game (I'm not evil one tree hill writers trying to shove Pucas down your throats, snickers evilly). Some aspects of this fic belong to the makers of Charmed, Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill. I own nothing. =]

I own nothing, SM owns the Twilight characters. Damn it, if I could just. Heh, never going to happen SM owns it all. SIGH. But I do own Tyler, Nate, Chase, Kyra, Kian and Tianna. HA! Lmao.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

Yesterday - Leona Lewis

You Found Me - The Fray

Closer - Kings of Leon

Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

When It All Falls Apart - The Veronicas

When It Rains - Paramore

Broken Wing - Martina McBride

Better Day's - Kate Voegele

Wish You Were - Kate Voegele

_

* * *

_

_Often times we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you._

_- Unknown._

* * *

**2 Years Later Alaska. Edward POV.**

The last two years seemed to drag on longer than all the others. No one in the Cullen household was ever quite the same after Bella's departure and my indiscretion with Tanya. I had not spoken to Alice for two years now. We lived in the same ---

house we were as close as our kind had to family, but she refused to acknowledge me. She had become an expert in blocking her thoughts from me, her mind had become silent to me now, and it was heartbreaking. But it was all my own doing, I betrayed the love of my life and in doing so lost her and Alice had lost her sister. I had hoped to reconcile with Alice, but as my relationship with Tanya continued I saw that it was never going to become an option. The hostility Alice felt towards Tanya and I was clear as crystal. She mostly stayed away from us but I knew she hated to be reminded of why Bella was no longer part of our family.

The rest of the family had accepted my relationship with Tanya although not without protest. Carlisle was disappointed but didn't want me to be alone. Esme was heartbroken but stood by my decision. Jasper was encouraging which often landed him in hot water with Alice. Emmett didn't like it but never said anything, our relationship was never the same. He would never say anything to me but his thoughts spoke for him, he blamed me for Bella going away and a little part of him and I don't know how little it is, hates me for it. Rosalie, she feels sorry for the way I treated Bella, which I don't understand because everyone knows she was never fond of her. She's the most accepting of Tanya and I relationship, she see's Tanya as her sister so she accepts it.

Sighing internally, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned to my left to see Tanya reading a magazine, she instantly felt my gaze and turned to give me a slight smile before turning back to read. We didn't have a conventional relationship, it was based on lust not love. And guilt on my behalf, I didn't want Bella to have been hurt for nothing even though I knew I could never love Tanya in any way shape or form the way I love Bella. For Tanya, it was love. She loved me and she always had and she would take whatever I was willing to give.

_Flashback._

"_I'll never love you, not the way you need." I told her softly._

"_I know. But something's better than nothing." She replied._

_Pulling her to me, I kissed her passionately. _

_End Flashback._

I took a turn up to the drive way. Pulling up, we both excited the car to join our families. We would be attending Columbia University tomorrow. Carlisle had found a fairly secluded part of New York for the Cullen's and Denali's to reside. Two three stories Victorian style houses stood before us side by side. The whole area was covered in tree's to shield us for passers by. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice move swiftly pass me to enter the house. Great. Another year of silence.

"Come on Edward, before Alice calls dibs on the best bedroom." Emmett said half-heartedly, patting me on the back slightly.

"Come on Edward." Tanya said softly, offering her hand to me. I gave her a crooked smile then stuffed my hands into my pocket and followed her in. I knew she'd be upset by that gesture, but she knew what she was getting into when we started this whole thing.

The next morning both houses were filled with excitement. Carlisle started work at the hospital. Carmen and Esme started work at a kindergarten school in the Upper East Side. Eleazar was starting work as then new business studies professor at St. Jude's. And the siblings of the Cullen/Denali clan where to get a tour of Columbia university and we would also be receiving our schedules. I made my way downstairs to see my siblings talking animatedly to the Denali sisters. I smoothed down my striped jumper and adjusted my American eagle cap on my unruly locks. I looked up to see that everyone was ready to go. Alice gave me a sad smile before averting her eye's to address the rest of the family.

"Jasper, Irina, Kate and I are riding in Rosalie's BMW the rest of you can go with Edward in the Volvo." Alice said quickly before gliding out the door, the others following.

**Alice POV.**

I had not spoken to Edward for two years now. Yes, it hurt me to do that but what he did was unforgivable. Everyday without Bella, I hate him a little more. Charlie had said that Bella would get in touch in her own time, it's been two year's and still no word from her. And I can't help but blame Edward for that. I lost my sister and best friend that day. And he's with the freaking reason she left, to say I'm fucked off, as hell is the understatement of the centaury. Everyone has accepted it apart from me, which only infuriates me even more. How can they just forget Bella like that? But everyone seems happy about it, to vegetarian vampire clans coming together. Carlisle is glad to have Carmen and Eleazar a part of the family. Rosalie loves her new sisters. Emmett never say's anything for fear of Rosalie's wrath and Esme, Jasper and Edward just wants everyone to be happy.

So many times, I have thought of leaving them behind. To find Bella. To have her back in my life again. I miss my best friend but most of all I miss my sister, the clumsy little human girl who bought humanity to our lives. Sometimes it hurts too much to think about her, but I'll never forget her. She touched our lives more than some of us are willing to admit.

Sighing. I stop the car as I realise we have reached our destination. Columbia University. We were all attending. Edward, Tanya, Kate and I were sophomores, whilst Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Irina would be seniors. Jasper, Kate, Irina and I stepped out of Rosalie's BMW to join our siblings near the steps. A flurry of students flew past us, in a rush to head to classes. We had come around the time lunch was ending to pick up our schedules for tomorrow. Suddenly I hear a familiar laugh one, I hadn't heard in a long time. Turning my attention I looked to the top of the steps. What caught my attention caused my undead heart to skip a beat. It was Bella, sure she was dressed majorley better than she ever had. With her hair in a messy updo, a Marc Jacobs bag swung Hal heartedly on her shoulders and YSL satin peep toes gracing her feet. Wait, hold up. YSL satin peep toes. WHAT THE HELL!! Oh my god, my little sister has grown up, I sniffled lightly. Come on Alice Cullen pull yourself together. I turned my attention back to her, ignoring the confused looks of my siblings. She had her head thrown back in laughter as a very cute boy serenaded her. He quickly tossed his guitar over his back, adjusting his straps so it didn't strangle him before sending Bella a sexy smile and pulling him close to him. He whispered something into her ear, she giggled before pushing him away. Bella adjusted her clothes before removing her sunglasses.

If her whole, look and attitude had shocked me. Her eyes nearly gave me a heart attack. For they were no longer a dull brown, but a deep blue with magenta and sliver flecks. And, dear god she was beautiful almost inhuman but more celestial. She was magnificent, dropping my Chanel tote I whispered her name. She stiffened, as if she had heard me and quickly turned to look in my direction. Her face was a mixture of emotions but shock and happiness won out, and we both ran half way to each other and embraced like a couple of high school girls. Squealing loudly she pulled me away from her to take a look at me. Her smile got brighter, and she embraced me again.

"Oh my god, Alice. It's you. It's really you." She sobbed lightly into my shoulder.

"I missed you so much Bella." I told her quietly. She pulled away from me, and gave me a small smile.

"Me too Alice. I missed you a lot. Oh my, I have a class right now. But could you meet me at the Plaza hotel around four? I have some things to tell you. Bring the others, I'm guessing you didn't come alone. Oh and Alice this is Nate Colletti, Nate Colletti this is Alice Cullen." She said brightly full of excitement, that it slightly overwhelmed me. Nate looked at me shyly before offering his hand, I smiled at him enthusiastically before shaking his hand. She wrote her number in my blackberry and hugged me one last time before skipping off with Nate for afternoon lectures. Bella, skipping in heel's no less. I shook my head lightly. I definitely wanted to meet the people who inspired such change in my sister. Turning round I was met by the shocked faces of my siblings.

"Was tha…" Emmett Started.

"Bella" Was all Rosalie said.

"Yes, that was Bella. She wants us to meet her at the Plaza hotel at four. We should tell Esme and Carlisle." I smirked at them before making my way to reception.

**Bella POV.**

Today was turning out to be a great day. Although Tia and Ky's over excitement for my first appearance with Envy at Tric was starting to irritate me. Those girls are so encourage able. Nate and I had gone out for some fresh air on the met steps before our introduction into music seminar started. He looked incredible today, not that he didn't any other day, but today he looked amazing. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans, blue and black stripped sweater and black leather jacket he looked like a young James Dean. His brown locks were in a messy disarray and his piercing silver/grey eye's were hidden underneath black ray-bans. God that boy looked like sex on legs. I sighed lightly and turn to see his mouth turn into a smirk, I narrowed my eyes at him. He took walked ahead of he until he was a couple of steps below me and started strumming on his guitar and he started singing.

"When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head. And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough. All the things you do to me and everything you said. And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough. It's getting hotter, it's our burning love. And I just can't seem to get enough. Just like a rainbow you know you set me freeand I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough. You're like an angel and you give me your love. And I just cant seem to get enough." he sang to me, his voice deep and alluring the slightest hint of a southern drawl at the end. His choice of song was ridiculous that I immediately started laughing. He quickly pulled me into a hug. Whispering gibberish into my ear. I pushed him away and continued laughing. Then I heard it. That oh so familiar voice.

I turned around to face the sound of the voice, my face flooded with a mixture of emotions as I saw none other than Alice Cullen standing no more that two or three feet away from me. I quickly ran to her, meeting her half way in a tight embrace. I pulled her away from me slightly to make sure it really was her. She smiled brightly and I embrace her again.

"Oh my god, Alice. It's you. It's really you." I sobbed into her shoulder my voice thick with emotion.

"I missed you so much Bella" She said her voice unusually quiet and filled with sadness that she should not be feeling. Where the hell was my perky pixie.

"Me too Alice. I missed you a lot. Oh my, I have a class right now. But could you meet me at the Plaza hotel around four? I have some things to tell you. Bring the others, I'm guessing you didn't come alone. Oh and Alice this is Nate Colletti, Nate Colletti this is Alice Cullen." I said excitedly, slightly bouncing in one place. Nate and Alice shook hands, both smiling at each other. I quickly typed my number into Alice blackberry. The bell sounded suddenly and I momentarily felt sad. I told Alice we had to head off to lectures now but I would see here at four at the Plaza. I hugged her one last time before skipping away with Nate, his whole frame shook with silent laughter. He turned to wink at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

Ooh, I was so excited. A part of me was slightly apprehensive about seeing the Cullen's again, but then again spending time Alice made up for that fact. I couldn't wait to tell them everything, for them to meet my friends. This was so exciting.

"Wow, Bell's that was the Alice Cullen then?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, the little pixie in the flesh." I smirked.

"So, ah. Are you sure your ready to face them." He asked quietly. I turned to look at him, but he looked away shyly. I stopped walking and turned to him fully. I caressed his cheek softly, causing him to shiver under my touch slightly. I looked into his dazzling silver eyes and smiled softly before answering him.

"Don't worry so much Natie. I'm a big girl now, yes I am slightly worried about facing Edward. But I miss my family yano." I told him shyly, he returned my smile before pulling me into a hug.

"I got your back, Bell's" He told me, I punched him in the arm slightly and we both burst out laughing. He took hold of my hand and walked me to my next class. God, sometimes that boy was to perfect. I shook my head slightly. Sighs.

* * *

Sighs, reviews make me happy people. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAB REVIEWS!!!

WOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Lmao!! hehe, Natie is yummy. Check out my profile for character fics. No flames please, Nate is genuinely intrested in Bella and has been since he met her but she's never seen him as more than a friend until recently. There's alot of tension in the band, because both Chase and Nate have feelings for Bella. Nate is being more forward lately, flirting with Bella more openly which has confused her feelings for him slightly. Anyways the Cullens will be meeting everyone in the next chapter and we will see some tension with Bella's group and with the Cullens. Let the drama begin.....Lol


	5. What Is And What Should Never Be

Woohoo!! I freaking love you guy's so much. (Hands out free cookies) lmao. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Hmmm…Nate is delish isn't he? Just to remind ya'll this is a Bella and Edward ship story it just wont seem it for a while. Ha! Someone asked if Bella would have the best sex of her life, well heh here's a little spoiler for a future chapter. Bella has been in a very sexual relationship, they loved each other on one level but it wasn't the kind of love she felt for Edward. It was extremely passionate and lustful, Bella will never forget him he was her first after all. The split was very amicable, neither saw a future with the other beyond what they had which was basically really hot sex lol. He taught Bella how to love in another way, and to be comfortable with her sexuality. So when Bella and Edward get back together I have a feeling Edward will feel slightly intimidated by Bella's ex love because he will be returning. Ooh is I evil or what. (Snickers) Rosalie will be extremely jealous of Bella and her friends especially Tia, remember Tia has the ability to make her kind slightly human. Human enough to have children and Rose has always wanted children. But she will grow closer to Bella; she'll have a newfound respect for her because Bella will call her out on her bullshit. Woohoo!! Okay someone pointed out how Bella could forgive Alice easily because she would have obviously have seen Tanya and Edward's affair? Tanya arrived with her family around a month before the wedding and had been Edward's confidant. Edward had found a way to block him and Tanya from Alice visions and seeing as Bella's future was fuzzy also she believed him when he gave the excuse that it was because Seth was hanging around them a lot. So Alice didn't know, with the vampire hearing thingy everyone else was preoccupied that day that they weren't listening into each other. Remember there was a complete houseful of humans, werewolves, and vampires to entertain and Tanya and Edward normally got together away from the house so it was a very stupid mistake and their obvious lack of control that got them caught out. Edward is very much to blame, but he is confused by lust and love and when Tanya offered him a shoulder to cry on he made a mistake and it has cost him so much more that what he got. And I know your extremely angry with Edward and damn straight you should but he will make it up to Bella eventually, he'll just have to suffer Bella getting it on with someone else first Hahaha!! Lol. I love long reviews guy's keep em' coming. Love you all. Woop!!

I own Nothing SM owns it all, and some of the dialogue belongs to One Tree Hill.

This is the last update until Monday afternoon, I have a will be to busy to post another update until then. So sorry. But it will be a double update on Monday don't worry. =]

**SexySadie88 **= thanks for volunteering to be my beta reader. What do I have to do? Eek. (Confused lol.) PM. Me please. Thanks. =]

_

* * *

_

_Well I was home late at night watchin' TV _

_Got a call from my girl sayin' __"RiRi _

_Saw your man in the club I thought he was out of town doin' business _

_Said that he'd be back in three weeks" _

_Now I'm mad (mad) _

_Sittin' in the kitchen gettin sad (sad) _

_Lookin' at your pictures _

_Boy how could you lie to me? _

_I thought you would die for me _

_I'm not accepting another apology. _

_After three years, I_

_'ma let it go _

_Can't stand around cryin' no more _

_Got your bags packed sittin' by the door _

_I'ma leave you heart broken on the floor _

_You gonna be in the Emergency Room _

_I'm standing by your bed _

_And so tempted to pull out your IV _

_You gonna be in the Emergency Room _

_I'm fightin' with myself _

_I can't hurt you even though you hurt me _

_You gonna be in the Emergency Room _

_Tryin' to call a nurse but nobody can help you now Let me see you try to live without me_

_ Now where's your heartbeat? _

_Flat line on the E-K-G _

_**Emergency Room - Rihanna feat. Akon**_

_**Edward POV**_

"_Was tha…"? Emmett Started._

"_Bella" Was all Rosalie said._

"_Yes, that was Bella. She wants us to meet her at the Plaza hotel at four. We should tell Esme and Carlisle." Alice said a smirk on her face; she quickly turned to the direction of the reception area._

My whole body stiffened at the mention of her name. I knew it was her the moment I stepped out of the car. Her scent. God, it was still strong so potent, so tempting but in a different way. I still craved it beyond reason, but it no longer made me want to kill her. I pinched the bridge of my nose to relieve some tension. I gritted my teeth and glared at the building Alice had disappeared into. We were going to be seeing Bella in less than three hours. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was I going to do? What did she have to say? Why did she invite us over? Why was she living at the Plaza hotel? Damn it. I was desperate for answers, but I knew I wouldn't get them form Alice.

"So who's going to call Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked casually. _Calm down Edward, you'll get your answers soon enough._

"Already done. They'll meet us there. Carmen and Eleazar are not attending. Esme doesn't think it's necessary but she understands if Tanya wanted to come.." Emmett said his voice sound annoyed towards the end.

"I'll come with you if you want me to." Tanya asked softly.

"Sure." Was all I said?

"Whatever." Emmett replies distastefully. I rolled my eyes at him then turned to walk in the same direction Alice had disappeared off to earlier.

I felt frustrated, how would she act around me. Could we ever be friends? There was no use in denying that I still loved her. I always would, she was the first girl to ever steal my heart. God. Why did I have to be so stupid? I ruined everything; I could be happily married to Bella by now. So much for my self-control. I had gone a hundred years without giving into the temptation of the opposite sex and when I finally do it was with Tanya. Fuck. I miss her every single day we're apart. I miss her so much it hurts, I would do anything and give anything for her to take me back. But that is not an option; I do not deserve her or her love. I hope one day she'll be able to forgive me, god knows I'll never be able to forgive myself.

**Alice POV**

Ooh, we were here. Oh my god, the hotel looked amazing. My siblings and I made our way to the reception area. Ooh, I was so excited. Bella was just a few floors away from us. I was going to get my sister back yay. I felt myself start bouncing; Jasper placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I flashed him a grateful smile. I turned to speak to the receptionist.

"Hello, we're here to see Bella Swan." I asked kindly, sending him a dazzling smile that had him stuttering. I heard Emmett and Jasper snickering and I smiled to myself.

"Uhh, yes. Yes miss Swan is expecting you. Take the elevator on the left and head to the top floor." He replied breathlessly. I gave him a slight nodded before bouncing off into the direction of the elevator.

Edward had allowed Tanya to join us much to my utter dismay. Carlisle, Esme Jasper and Emmett were extremely excited to see Bella again as was I. Edward was apprehensive as was Tanya. The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. A small pixie like girl greeted us, she had long brown hair with deep crimson streaks coming through the layers. I looked up to see soft jade eyes staring back at me; she was also bouncing with excitement. She looked at all of us curiously; she scowled when she saw Tanya causing me to smile even more brightly. Before I had a chance to speak, she had me in a tight embrace.

"You must be Alice. I'm Kyra Cruz, Bella's roommate. It's nice to meet you. Please follow me." She said enthusiastically and guided us through the penthouse suite and into the living area.

I must say that if was furnished excellently. Modern and fresh with a touch of history. The walls and shelves were covered in pictures, lots and lots of pictures of Bella and her new friends some were random snapshots and others looked like professional photographs. She looked happy in all of them, it saddened me to know I wasn't in any of her memories here. Sniffling lightly I turned my attention to Kyra. She was bouncing form foot to foot; a tall male had an arm around her waist to steady her. It was then I noticed there were five people in the room we didn't know. One of the four males looked familiar; ooh it was Nate Bella's friend. I waved at him and he winked at me.

"Well ya'll already know that I'm Kyra. Those two lovebirds over there are Tianna Van Leigh and Kian van der Woodsen." She motioned to the brunette couple that had their arms wrapped around each other. They smiled at us. Then Kyra carried on with the introductions. "And the dude with dirty blonde hair and blue eye's is our very own Chase Evans and then we have the twins Nate and Tyler Colletti. Bella told me you already met Nate, Alice.." She said nicely.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is Bella." Carlisle asked politely.

"Bella-boo is getting ready for our gig tonight. She'll be ready in a few. Make yourself comfortable." Chase answered, Nates scowl didn't go unnoticed at Chase pet name for Bella. Hmm, what was that about?

Suddenly we all heard footsteps, Bella suddenly appeared. She glided towards us a huge grin on her face. We all gasped, she looked utterly dazzling. Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a la perla satin and lace Basque topped with black ankle boots. A black and white hoodie in hand and her hair down in unruly curls, her make-up light bringing out her deep blue eyes I still had to get used to.

"Bells you are seriously not going out in that are you." Chase asked outraged. She rolled her eyes at him. Nate smirked and winked at Bella mischievously causing her to blush slightly.

"I think you look amazing Bella, ya'll knock them dead tonight." Nate replied his southern accent huskily and thick. Chase glared at him but Nate just glared back. Geez, tension or what.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Edwards body go rigid at the sight of Bella. She was completely different from the girl that had left him two years ago. I smirked at his reaction; the rest of the family's reaction was very similar. Shock and awe, and some jealousy on Rosalie's part which was expected, she is Rose after all.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you all." Bella announced excitedly. She pulled Esme into a tight hug catching Esme off guard. Oh my, mom looked as is she could cry. She hugged almost everyone, even Rosalie that had shocked my sister. Bella shook Edwards hand and gave Tanya a curt nod.

"Bella darling. You look exquisite how are your eye's like that?" Esme asked.

"It's a long story. On my nineteenth birthday I became really ill, my mom and dad flew down to see me that day. They explained to me that it was a part of my transformation. My parents are immortal angels. Guardians to mortals and supernatural beings. I was born an angel, and it was inevitable that I would go through the transformation eventually. I am still human technically anyway. My heart beats and all that but I will never age and I can't die. Kyra and Kian are also angels. Tia, Nate, Tyler and Chase are vampires and we all have unique gifts." I answered her question. They all looked shocked and awed. Rosalie looked pissed off. God, she could be so annoying. I glared at her and she quickly shut her mouth. Wise move.

"Cool, so what are your powers Bell's? Do you have wings? Can I see them?" Emmett asked enthusiastically. I smiled at his eagerness.

"One of my powers is control, something I inherited from my mothers side of the family. I have immense control of my powers, which means I'll never lose control. And another one is that I can absorb powers from those who are gifted with them and store them away. Like a sponge if you like. And sadly no, I don't have my wings yet and I wont get them for another two years. I do have gold tattoo like markings on my back where they should be though." I told him, he looked slightly disappointed about my lack of wings but quickly recovered and gave me a sheepish smile.

"So your vampires, you don't look like us. You look very much like human." Carlisle asked confused directing his question to Tia and co.

"Yes, well it's a part off my gift. I can heal, and I healed us enough to appear human. We can eat and sleep but our hearts don't beat and we need to feed at least once a month." Tia replied.

"Fascinating." Carlisle said with awe.

"Erm, if that's all then we really need to be going. We have a gig at this club called Tric downtown. You're more than welcome to join us. I'd very much like to spend more time with you but, it's my first appearance tonight so I really can't cancel." I informed them sadly.

"Of course dear. I'm sure the others would love to join you tonight. Carlisle and I had a function to attend tonight but we should catch up soon. We'll be in touch, I am so happy to have you back in our lives Bella. We have missed you so much." Esme said, she pulled me into a hug then Carlisle did the same. They bid everyone goodbye before leaving. The other's had decided to stay, the would be joining us this evening. I looked at everyone; Kyra had immediately lightened the tense atmosphere by drawing the Cullen's into an animated conversation. I smiled at my friend, she was truly unique. At the corner of my I saw Edward brush Tanya's arm softly and whisper in her ear an action that caused me to growl lowly. I averted my eyes but suddenly felt movement at my side; I looked up with a scowl to se Edward standing next to me. He looked torn and pained; he drew in an unneeded breath and began talking to me.

"Would it be ok if I could talk to you. Privately." He asked softly his voice filled with emotion and longing. I felt my heart constrict. I chastised myself. Damn you Edward Cullen.

"Sure, sure." I said an motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen area. I leaned against the island crossing my arms across my chest and motioned for him to start talking. He gulped and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand whilst the other one weaved its way through his unruly hair.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know that you don't want to hear it bu.." I cut him short with my blunt statement.

"So your with her now then." I stated harshly, his face contorted with hurt and anger.

"I thought it would be what you wanted. You left and I thought it would hurt you less if Tanya and I weren't just some random fling, if we actually tried to work things out. I thought it would be what you would have wanted." He said his voice full of frustration.

"What I wanted. Do you even hear yourself now? What I wanted was for you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me. I wanted my Edward from that night in Italy: telling the world that he was the one for me that he was the guy for me." I shouted angrily.

"How was I supposed to know that Bella." He choked out.

"You just were. You know the first few weeks after I left where the hardest. I tried calling you to see if we could work things out but you kept ignoring my calls. I used to miss you so much but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I forgave you a long time ago Edward. It's just a shock to see you together again that's all." I said closing my eyes. I opened my eye's only to stare into a pair of pain filled topaz eyes. I gave him a small smile. I pulled him into a hug; I buried my face into his neck inhaling his sent deeply.

"I'll always love you Edward. Never doubt that. Maybe we could ever be friends." I said pulling away from him; I shot him a crooked smile, which he returned. "Come on now, I get to become Bella the rock star for the night. Ooh maybe you could be my groupie." I said in a light tone and winked playfully at him before skipping into the living area.


	6. Your Love Alone Is Not Enough

Oh my god. I am so sorry for my lack of update. I know I said I'd do a double update yesterday, things came up and I couldn't sorry. Anyway it's nearing exam season for year 11 here and my sister is in her final year. She'll need to be using the computer more often to finish course work, so I wont be able to be on the computer as long as I'd like. Hopefully I'll still be able to do one update a day. Please be patient with me I will update as often as I can. Twilight characters belong to SM and some extracts from New Moon. Ooh, I'm planning a Twilight/One Tree Hill cross over fic. Just had to write it seeing as I'm a huge fan of both. Bella/Edward and Brooke/Lucas ship fic. Look out for it heh. Please review, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Loves to ya'll..

_

* * *

_

_**Edward POV.**_

How could I have been so stupid? Clueless. Countless centuries with inhibited access to the female mind, yet I still know nothing about them. My stupidity and arrogance over what I thought I knew cost me my chance at winning Bella back. She wanted me to fight for her. Bella, my silly Bella she had never thought she was deserving of my love. The truth is I am the one who does not deserve her love or her forgiveness. She is everything pure and good, an angel. It is her through and through, and I do not deserve her. Yet I yearn for her. I long for her to look at me with love again. But I betrayed her and hurt her in the worst possible way. I caused her insecurities, made her doubt her worth. A feeling of shame washed through me.

_Flashback._

"_You don't believe me do you? I whispered, "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"_

"_It never made sense for you to love me," She explained her voice breaking slightly at the end. "I always knew that. I don't trust myself to be…enough. To deserve you. There's nothing about me that could hold you." She said quietly her voice thick with sadness._

_End Flashback._

The memories brought back extremely painful emotions. All the pain I caused Bella came crashing down on me. It was immense and striking, like a thousand knives piercing my heart all at once. I knew now that my love for her would never erase the pain I inflicted on her. I truly loved Bella with every fibre of my being, but would that be enough. Pain filled me as I realised that maybe it might not be.

How could she forgive me? After everything I had done, she still found it in her to forgive me to look at me with happiness and not hate. I could not understand it; there was sincerity in her voice not one ounce of hate or bitterness. Was she over me, did she have someone else in her life. Had she found someone to treat her right, to be everything to her I could never be. A low possessive growl rippled through my chest at these thoughts. No. I did not have the right to feel like this. Bella deserved happiness. She deserved someone loyal and faithful, who could love and cherish her the way she needed. I did not have the right, to deny her this. But the thought that, that someone would not be me made my cold heart shatter a little bit more.

Suddenly my inner turmoil was interrupted by an overexcited Emmett.

"Dude, can you believe it/Bella's an angel. How awesome is that." He exclaimed. Jasper and I roll our eyes at his antics.

"Come on Edward. We better head inside Alice will castrate me if we miss Bella's performance. Anyway Bella said this was a bar for the supernatural. They have alcohol for us vamps, animal blood induced of course." Jasper said excitement twinkling in his butterscotch eyes. Nodding my head at him we quickly followed Emmett into the club.

We made a beeline for our family. They were currently situated at the bar. Alice was engaged in an animated conversation will Bella's girlfriends. Whilst Jasper and Emmett stood next to Rosalie and Tanya surveying their surroundings. Suddenly the music stopped as Bella and the rest of her band mates took to the stage.

"Hey guy's we have a very special guest performing with us tonight and if it goes well she'll become a permanent fixture. So ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Bella Swan." Nate exclaimed to the crowd. Cheers vibrated through the whole club as Bella took centre stage. She did a cute curtsey causing everyone to laugh before the band rolled onto their first song of the night.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For a break that would make it okaythere's always some reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day.I need some distraction oh; beautiful release memories seep from my veinsand may be empty. Oh, how weightless, then maybe ill find some peace tonight._" Her voice soft and entrancing, sent chills down my spine. The crowd looked on at her in awe as her voice drifted throughout the club.

"_In the arms of the angel far away from here. From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel may you find, some comfort here. So tired of the straight life and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back. And the storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no differenceescape them one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness. Oh, this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees. You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here; you're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here_." Her eyes lingered on me for a few seconds, my breath caught in my throat as she sang her voice brimming over with emotion. Suddenly her line of sight shifted her voice becoming stronger and more heartfelt as she locked eyes with a jade-eyed man. Jealousy coursed through my veins as recognition flashed through their faces. A dreamy smile etched its way onto her angelic face as she sang out the last lines of the song. She sang four more songs with the band leaving the audience and my family captivated.

Nate took over, leaving Bella to dance off the stage and into the arms of the dirty blonde haired male. I watched from afar as they embraced and kissed tenderly. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, the sight of them together caused me to dig my nails into the palm of my hand. Had I been human the action would have drawn blood. Another wave of jealousy coursed through my body as Bella intertwined her hands with the man and lead him towards us. I clenched my fists as they neared us. The sight angered me yet broke my heart at the same time. There familiarity with each other slowly driving me insane with jealousy.

"Hey guy's, this is Alex Van Leigh. Tia's older brother. Alex these are my friends, the Cullen's." Bella introduced him, her eye's dancing with excitement. As I looked at her face closer lust clearly resided in her eye's as she looked at Alex. My whole body stiffened, my siblings gave me curious looks, which I ignored. Bella turned to look at me, her face turned into a frown at my expression. She cocked her head to the side and sent e a small smile and a wink before dancing off to Alex's side. I felt the monster inside roar out loud at this action.

Alex was a vampire like Tia. Everyone made small talk with him before returning to their previous conversations. I felt Alex's gaze on me and quickly turned to look at him, he smirked at me raising his glass to toast something. I suppressed the urge to lunge at him.

"Every passing minute is a chance to turn it all around." He informed me. I never got a chance to answer him before he disappeared into the throng of gyrating bodies.

What did he mean? What was his relationship with Bella? The seemed too familiar and intimate to be just friends. I massaged the back of my neck to relieve some of the tension. If I focused enough I could smell them all over each other, a mixing of scents. It was old, really faint, yet it still lingered on both of them. I growled at what this meant. I pushed myself off the bar stool ready to confront Bella. Turning a corner I saw Tia and Rosalie locked in a stand off. They're other halves restraining them but barley. Suddenly Bella was at Tia's side. Her expression fierce.

"Who the hell do you think you are Rosalie? You can't just demand things from people. We do not serve you." Bella exclaimed. Rosalie's expression became thunderous.

"You kept this from us, from me. You knew how much I wanted a baby. And she could give me that, yet you chose not to say anything. How could you, are you really that selfish that you would deny me this." Rosalie hollered, anger rolling off her in waves.

"Do you even hear yourself right now. We did not hide it from you. And what makes you deserve this more than someone else. News flash Rosalie, the world does not revolve around you. We do not live to serve you and your petulant needs. Yes your humanity was taken away from you in an unforgivable way but you were neither the first or last person this will happen to. Get over yourself. You know nothing of Tia and how she became like this; so don't think for a minute you deserve anything from her. You're a selfish bitch Rose, and you are not ready for a child when you still act like one yourself. When you're ready to be mature about this then we'll discuss this, until then I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Bella said her voice fierce and determined. Rose bowed her head in defeat, her thoughts registering at how childish she sounded. Bella looked barely able to control her anger, she quickly stormed off Alex hot on her tail. Anger bubbled up again as I saw them walk off together. Alice walked past me a smirk on her pixie like face.

* * *

Letting go of your past and memories are also extremely hard. Even though old memories can be tormenting, yet you might hold on to the past and refuse to move forward. However, by refusing to let go of the painful past, it'll serve as a roadblock to love.

- Unknown.


End file.
